


It Begins At Sundown

by MidnightSwami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A Damn Good One, Canon Divergence, FFXV AU, First Time, Gladio Is An Escort, Gladnis, IT'S TRUE LOVE, Ignis kinda works for the royal family, M/M, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSwami/pseuds/MidnightSwami
Summary: Ignis finds himself in a meeting with one of the most coveted escorts in Lucis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before I jump into a more canon-like Gladnis, I had to write something like this. Something about Gladio being a male escort just does things to me? I don't know! I HOPE YOU LIKE.

"I don't kiss," Gladiolus Amicitia, the highest paid escort in Lucis (and worth every damn penny, mind you), listed off casually. "And protection is always required. No exceptions." He added before bringing his whiskey to his lips.  
  
"Sounds quite reasonable." Ignis replied, cooly.

Meeting with Gladio, he had to admit, was awkward but he had to know who he was dealing with.

For Sania's sake, of course.

However, Gladiolus, or Gladio as he tried to get Ignis to call him, hadn't been his first choice for his inexperienced best friend's first time. Yes, Gladio oozed sexuality and was perhaps the most skilled at harnessing it to his advantage - after all, it's how he earned his infamous reputation among Lucis' elite but when Ignis had seen his photos, there was just something that rubbed him the wrong way. And it took nearly 3 months to even get this meeting with the coveted escort.

Sania had insisted on Gladio and well, the reasons were obvious. He looked as if he were molded after the Gods themselves.

His body stood broad and vast, etched meticulously and wonderfully with muscles that no doubt possessed the strength to match. And his face? Devastatingly handsome were the words Sania had used. Ignis had to admit, there was a beauty about him that was no doubt gifted by Shiva herself.

But what was he _like_?

It seemed a bit foolish to be worrying about something so innate when the entire purpose of their rendezvous was strictly carnal. Still, he couldn't push away the protectiveness he felt for his closest friend.

"I imagine she'll see no problems with this arrangement." Ignis replied, head held high.

"Sania, was it?"  
  
"Yes, that's right. I hope you don't mind this intermediary meeting, given her status."

Okay, so that was a small lie. Tiny, really. Sania wasn't anyone of particular high status but Ignis had a duty to find out everything he could about Gladio, who was suspicious of him from the beginning. Ignis understood why so he had to come up with a fool-proof reason for their meeting. Working within the Citadel also gave Ignis the ability to find out everything he needed to know about a person, no matter how well hidden they believed themselves to be.

" 'Course not." Gladio replied. Ignis thought for a moment he had let his eyes wander over him. Perhaps he was still suspicious? Or did he look at everyone with a pulse with such a predatory look? It really was hard to tell.

Regardless, it was clear he had a gift for making desire seem as if were rolling right off you. Every glance, gesture and smile was imbued with whatever intent Gladio wanted to make you feel and he used it to his advantage, sexual or not. 

"Mind if we make the transaction in advance?" Ignis finally asked, eager to wrap up their meeting.

Gladio thought for a moment, leaning back with a hint of a smirk forming at the corner of his lips. "Don't see why not. A bit strange to be paid and not have to, y'know..."  
  
"Come now, you must only wait until tomorrow."  
  
"A shame. Really." Gladio leaned in and all but purred.

The booth they shared seemed cozier under Gladio's heavy stare and imposing stature. Thank Ifrit it was private, else people would surely begin to talk.  
  
"Please, Gladiolus. Surely you can contain yourself until then." Ignis playfully shot back, all too immune from years of dealing with a particular facetious teenager.

Gladio laughed. It was a warm laugh that came from deep inside his chest, infectious and endearing. Ignis began to feel warm under the collar and had to admit, even he was not _completely_ immune to Gladio's charm.

Ignis never considered himself sexually attracted to men before but truth be told, it wasn't as if he had a lot of experience in the matter. And he certainly didn't hold any negative views on the matter. Objectively speaking, Ignis understood why so many people found Gladio attractive. But it shouldn't have made his pulse pick up the way it did. It reminded him of a time in his adolescence that was full of haphazard experimentation and now that same feeling threaded itself subtly through him whenever Gladio's lips parted and his muscles danced across his forearm.  
  
Ignis made the necessary arrangements on his phone before setting it back down and returning to his drink with his head a bit foggier than before.

"It's a done deal." Ignis announced. Gladio nodded in approval and finished off the rest of his drink, tongue darting out to claim the residual drops that found its way onto his lips.  
  
"You havin' another?"

"I shouldn't."

"Oh c'mon, don't make me drink alone! Can't drag a guy out here and not expect him to indulge." Gladio's eyes shifted to the horizon of Gauldin Quay where beautiful waves crashed just below them.

Ignis thought carefully. It couldn't hurt and he wasn't due to the Citadel until late in the morning tomorrow. It was rare for him to get some time to himself and well, he probably should put some effort into being more social. Was he really about to have a night out with an escort? Maybe it was the stiff drink he had earlier but Ignis obliged, ordering another round of drinks before regretting his decision.

"So," Gladio peered into the bottom of his whiskey. "Any other questions? For your friend."

"I am a bit curious about one thing."

"Shoot."

"How did you even get into this line of work?" Ignis nursed the drink at his lips, peering over at Gladio from the rim.

"Tsk, tsk." Gladio tutted.

"What was that for?"

"Figured you for the interesting type that wouldn't go for the obvious questions." Gladio goaded.

"My question was a bit predictable, wasn't it?" Ignis conceded. So his conversational skills weren't the sharpest, let alone with someone who was of Gladio's occupation. He thought to himself for a moment.

"Right. What's the weirdest thing you've done?" Ignis asked boldly, encouraged by the alcohol but grounded enough that the tiniest amount of doubt crept into his head. Well, this should be interesting at least.  
  
Gladio shot back a smile that could've lit up the entire Citadel and Ignis wondered where his brutish demeanor had gone to.

"Yeah, that's more like it. Alright, let's see..." Gladio paused for several long seconds before continuing. "So this guy was really into balloons, right?"

Before Gladio's next words left his mouth, Ignis sputtered, only slightly choking on his drink.

Did he just say guy? Ignis swore he didn't read or see anything about that in his research.

Even through his inebriated state, being thrown for a loop like that made Ignis feel out of his element; he felt like he lost the upper hand, so to speak.

"You alright there?" Gladio laughed, clearly amused by Ignis' state. "Was it the balloon part?" He leaned in a little closer, carefully choosing his next words. "Or was it the guy part?"

Ignis tried to regain his composure but it seemed he was figured out. He had a feeling Gladio wouldn't let this go and he swallowed, quickly diverting his eyes.

"What, you don't got anything against being with a guy, do ya?" Gladio teased.

"No, no of course not." Ignis was certain he could feel his face turning redder by the moment.  
  
Gladio looked straight into Ignis' eyes and lifted his eyebrow.

"Relax, I'm just giving you a hard time. Don't worry 'bout it." Gladio retreated into his seat and Ignis was a bit disappointed in the distance that was now between them. Absentmindedly, Ignis leaned in towards Gladio.

"Gladiolus-"

"You ever been with a guy?" Gladio interrupted, nonchalantly.  
  
"No, not that it's any of your business." Ignis swallowed. Was he messing with him?   
  
Alcohol was coursing through Ignis' blood now, warming his cheeks more than they already were and giving him a pleasant buzz underneath his skin. It also made it more difficult to ignore Gladio, despite his interrogation. He began noticing the way Gladio's finger delicately traced along the rim of his glass, creating the illusion it was a lot smaller than it actually was. From his fingertip, Ignis trailed his eyes to his broad shoulders and wide neck, noting how his hair began to reach and curl there. He must be still growing it out he thought because it was tamed with a pleasant smelling pomade that added a lustre to the areas that weren't buzzed. Ignis also made note of the clothes he was wearing too: a velvety black dress shirt with the collar brought down just enough to see the beginnings of sharp lines that would create his large chest.

Seeing him now after speaking with him changed something. Was he this large a moment ago?   
  
"How 'bout been curious?" Gladio continued, breaking through Ignis' observations with something more than curiosity glinting behind his bedroom eyes.  
  
"Wasn't I suppose to be the one asking you questions?" Ignis deflected. It definitely was getting hotter.

"Sure, yeah I can tell you about the guy and the balloons but..." Gladio leaned in even closer this time, close enough that Ignis could faintly smell the mixture of mint and whiskey on his breath. "Gotta admit, this is a bit more entertaining."

Ignis was at a complete lost for words. And that didn't happen very often, if at all.  
  
"As much fun as this has been Gladiolus, I really should be going." Ignis said with all the dignity he could scrape together.

As if in careful consideration, Gladio seemed to have made up his mind. On what? Ignis wasn't entirely sure but was thankful he didn't push.

"Sure, Iggy. You've got my number. For Sania, I mean."

Ignis nodded, not sure if he could trust his voice. Gladio stood up, downing the rest of his drink with eyes on Ignis as he left.

 

******

 

Ignis' driver drove to his apartment in what seemed like only a short while but it was long enough for him to dwell on how utterly foolish he felt.

Finally inside, Ignis flopped down on his sofa. Almost immediately, a gentle buzzing pulsed against his thigh. It was Sania. Only with slight hesitation, Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose before reading the text.

> **SANIA:** So??!? How was he?? I bet he's even more handsome in person...

Ignis couldn't help but smile. Despite the end of the night taking an unexpected turn, he was sure that Sania would be pleased with what he learned. If she were really going to go through with this, it was worth it.

Another buzz vibrated against his hand and he watched the incoming message flash across his screen. It was from an unknown number. Ignis thought quietly to himself before finally tapping it open.

> **UNKNOWN:** Hey, this is Gladio. Sorry to be texting you out of the blue and so late- I know we didn't agree to swap info like that but just wanted to let you know I was sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.

Ignis could feel the warmth flushing his skin again. How did he get his number? So far, they had only exchanged emails with Gladio willingly giving his phone number but Ignis had yet to save it in his phone.

> **UNKNOWN:** If you're wondering how I got your number, you're not the only one who knows important people. ;)

Was that...a winky face? Surely he couldn't be serious and how does one even respond to something like that? Cautiously, Ignis tapped away at his screen.

> **IGNIS:** I'm quite fine, thank you. I must admit though, I am very curious how you managed to track down my contact information. Police connection? Or Royal Officer...
> 
> **UNKNOWN:** I was only kidding. You dropped your business card.  
>    
>  **UNKNOWN:** You're easy to get worked up, you know that?

In his slightly inebriated state, he must have somehow dropped it while paying for drinks. Great. Still, a smile spread across Ignis' face and his fingers began to type out another reply before he stopped and erased everything.

What was he doing?

He couldn't be texting with an esccort. Shouldn't be. And it wasn't even his escort, it was Sania's. If someone at the Citadel found out he was texting with Gladio...

Another buzz vibrated through his hand and Sania's message flashed across the screen.

> **SANIA:** Come on!! SPILL IT!!
> 
> **SANIA:** Fine. I'll be down at the pub eagerly awaiting your report! Or just drop by, okay??

Ignoring both Sania and Gladio, Ignis set his phone down and stepped away to put some tea on to help set his head straight.

He looked through his selection of tea but it did nothing for the way his mind always circled back to Gladio. Everything about him took up more space in his mind than he anticipated, eventually occupying other areas of himself as the heat began spreading further and further until his pants grew tight.

Ignis huffed.

This was rather an inconvenient time to be exploring one's sexuality, wasn't it?

Ignis picked up his phone again and typed a quick reply to Sania. There was no need to ruin her night with his inconvenient revelations, maybe not until later, and so he sent her an absolutely glowing review of Gladio.

Cementing their meeting had no affect on the urges that had laid their roots in Ignis. Foregoing the tea that waited to be heated, he felt there was no other choice but to try to satiate himself. While most wouldn't believe it, Ignis wasn't a prude and often masturbated whenever he needed the release But this was the first time he had considered doing so with a man in mind.

Ignis made his way back to the couch, contemplative. A deep ache nudged at him until it began to gnaw at his senses. He palmed at himself before undoing his belt, his mind seemingly made up. Ignis pushed and bunched the fabric down enough to free himself. Ignis noticed how painfully hard he had become, leaving him in a bit of a shock. Did Gladio really have this kind of affect on him? Or was he just starved for touch?

Hesitantly, he touched himself lightly until a soft sigh escaped. Trailing his long fingers gently against the underside of his cock, Ignis collected the small amount of arousal that leaked out. Grabbing himself fully now, he tightened his fingers around the base and slowly moved up, luxuriating in the feel of himself against his palm and the friction he created.

Ignis had forgotten how good it was to touch himself like this and regretted neglecting himself. It didn't take long for Ignis to work himself until pleasure radiated from his cock to his belly, letting his head roll back against the couch as he lost himself in the sensation.

And that's when Ignis allowed himself to recall the first few memories of Gladio.

He envisioned Gladio in his black shirt but this time, a few buttons were undone so he was able to better see the large peaks of his chest that he knew were hidden by the soft fabric. Gladio's tongue darted out, swiping against his lips with eyes still on Ignis, just like they had been at the restaurant and he gripped his cock tighter as the pleasure in his stomach coiled tightly.

Yes, Gladio was definitely doing it for him.

And then Ignis' eyes flicked to his cell phone. A crude idea sprinted across his mind. Was he really considering texting Gladio at this moment, cock in hand? He chastised himself for even entertaining the idea but Ignis' felt a stab of pleasure run through him at the idea; it was rather thrilling. And who would know? Only him.

Grabbing his cell phone, Ignis let his cock fall against his stomach as he opened Gladio's last message. Saving Gladio to his contact list wasn't exactly the smartest idea but he already felt too far in, the heady arousal clouding his judgement.  
  
Ignis picked up where they left off.

> **IGNIS:** You're incorrigible, Gladiolus.

Ignis' pulse picked up after he pressed send and he waited, teasing himself occasionally. It wasn't too long before Gladio replied back.

> **GLADIO:** That so? Maybe you left your business card behind on purpose.
> 
> **IGNIS:** Don't be ridiculous.
> 
> **GLADIO:** Prove it.
> 
> **IGNIS:** And how do you expect me to do that?
> 
> **GLADIO:**  You can stop talking to me.

Ignis paused. There was something infuriating about Gladio but equally exciting. Maybe that was why he initially felt wary about him to begin with? Gladio was putting him on the spot again, trying to call his bluff. Ignis thought now was the perfect time as any to turn the tables.  
  
_Shiva, help me._

> **IGNIS:** I could. But I'd still be thinking about you.

Ignis held his breath, making each pound of his heart that much more noticeable. He was thankful to be so bold from the comfort of his apartment and the small screen. Never being so forward with someone, Ignis' mind raced a million miles a minute thinking of all the ways Gladio could respond, most of them absolutely awful. But if he responded the way Ignis hoped? His cock jumped in excitement.

Ignis could see the repeated dance of the three dots as Gladio typed his message. Then stop. And then start again - for several minutes. He smiled as he watched Gladio struggle to reply, rewarding himself with a skillful twist of his hand around his cockhead.

> **GLADIO:** You messin with me? Is this payback for earlier?
> 
> **IGNIS:** Perhaps...  
>    
>  **GLADIO:** Two can play that game. Tell me what you're wearing.

A soft moan escaped Ignis' lips as he dragged his hand slowly up his cock, enjoying the idea of what he imagined Gladio was wearing: stripped to his underwear laying on his bed, thinking about him.

> **IGNIS:** You first.  
>    
>  **GLADIO:** Easy - nothing. Well, unless you count my towel. Just stepped out of the shower right when you texted.
> 
> **GLADIO:** So, hows 'bout it? Your turn.

Ignis allowed himself to work his hand faster. Now that Ignis had a face to put to his fantasies, every time he envisioned Gladio's and what his skin, hand or tongue could possibly feel like was nearly enough to push him over the edge.

> **IGNIS:** I'm wearing most of the same clothes from earlier.
> 
> **GLADIO:** Most?  
>    
>  **IGNIS:** My pants are nearly off.  
>    
>  **GLADIO:** Wait. Are you...?

Ignis watched the three dots pop up on his screen again as realization overcame Gladio. Adrenaline rushed through Ignis and he had to let his cock drop from his hands, or else he'd find himself in quite of a mess. There was no way to misconstrue his intentions now.

> **GLADIO:** Fuckin' hell, you're not joking around.  
>    
>  **IGNIS:** That's all you've to say?  
>    
>  **GLADIO:** No...
> 
> **GLADIO:** Your friend Sania just cancelled on me.

Ignis stared at his phone in disbelief. He was so wrapped up in getting himself off that he didn't see the multiple texts that Sania had sent him. He scrolled quickly through them and held back a laugh. It seemed that Sania had picked up a man of her own while she was out. Ignis replied noting that he'd fill her on everything tomorrow but hoped she'd have a fun and safe night.

After taking a few deep breaths, Ignis returned to Gladio's message.

> **IGNIS:** Just got the message myself.  
>    
>  **GLADIO:** We're going to need to talk about this.  
>    
>  **GLADIO:** Tonight.  
>  **  
> IGNIS:** Gladio...

It was too easy to imagine Gladio commanding him with his voice in that low timbre that he demonstrated earlier while talking to their waitress in a hushed tone. But Ignis had to try to show some type of resolve that he wouldn't just bend to Gladio's will. If he came over, did that mean he'd have to pay? Ignis' head spun dizzily.

> **GLADIO:** Justsend me your address. Now.

Without even thinking, Ignis sent his address with a final tap of his finger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I anticipated so thanks to everyone who waited patiently! <3

After sending his address, Ignis felt his stomach flutter for the first time in, well...he wasn't sure exactly how long it had been.

Still, part of him wanted to call the whole thing off. But Ignis was reminded of the way Gladio had looked at him and how the sound of his laugh swelled his heart. No, he was sure about this.

 _Tap. Tap._  
  
Gentle knocking cut through Ignis' apartment and he knew it could only be one person. With a deep breath and head held high, Ignis opened the door to greet his escort.

In the 5 seconds his eyes fell on Gladio, Ignis made several observations:

One, Gladio was telling the truth about showering earlier. His hair was still tousled and damp as small tendrils fell across his forehead. Ignis' fingers itched to sweep them off his skin. And he also smelled absolutely wonderful. A light scent of a spice he could not name (unheard of, really) and a sweetness was subtle but there.

Second, Gladio could make even sweatpants look sexy.

And third, most importantly, Gladio's eyes were black - not the "honey amber" that was described in his profile.

"Hey." Gladio greeted huskily, leaning against the door frame. His body language was cool and inviting, making Ignis wonder how many times he found himself in this exact situation late at night in someone else's doorway. 

"Please," Ignis gestured inside, though a bit stiffly.

Gladio walked pass Ignis, brushing his arm. Yes, he smelled wonderful.

Ignis was having a hard time looking at him knowing what he had been doing moments earlier, already feeling the arousal pouring back into him. If Gladio noticed, he pretended not to.

"Nice place you got here."

"Thank you." Ignis replied, still avoiding the full weight of Gladio's gaze as he lead them to the living room.

Standing in Ignis' apartment, Gladio felt a sense of unease that typically didn't accompany his late night prowlings. It was strange to be in a home that seemed lived in instead of the sterility and repetitive floor plans of hotel rooms he frequented, regardless of how luxe they often were.

The disconnection was fleeting once he saw the way Ignis nervously shifted his eyes away from him as a bit of color flushed his face.

Ignis wasn't like his typical clientele, not that he was anyway but Gladio could see he was really trying to reign in everything about the situation. It couldn't have been easy to have an escort in your home after you tried to set the very same one up for your friend hours earlier. He stood by, slouching against the wall in an effort to seem less imposing before cautiously bringing his fingertips to the side of Ignis' arm.

"Is that where you were...?" Gladio's eyes finished his sentence as they shifted to the large couch across from them. Knowingly, a playful grin crept into his face.

Instantly, Ignis' face felt hot. The rag he used to clean himself up with was still laying across the table. Distracted by the evidence he left behind, Ignis didn't even feel Gladio touch him until his fingertips were already at his hips.

"Yes." Ignis managed to say barely above a whisper, spurred on by Gladio's touch.

Ignis' confession made Gladio's fingers curl underneath the hem of Ignis' shirt until he found skin at his fingertip. At the touch, Gladio couldn't help but to pull Ignis closer until their bodies were fitted against one another. Being this close made it easy for Ignis to feel Gladio's bulge until his cock stirred against his thigh, pressing into muscle.

Everything was moving so quickly. Ignis didn't have time to actually process the way another man's body felt against his but what struck him instantly was how heavenly the way the heat of Gladio's body easily melted into his, urging him to press closer until there was nothing left of himself.

Ignis could feel his composure crumbling fast so he remedied it the only way he knew how: evasion.

He peeled himself from Gladio's hot body before he could bury his mouth against the crook of his neck and shoulder, leaving it unoccupied and his hands empty with nothing to grasp onto.

"Tea?" Ignis asked as he walked toward the kitchen, completely ignoring the confused look on Gladio's face. 

Gladio made a dismissive sound, staring at Ignis as he carefully looked through the assortment of tea.

Interesting, Gladio thought.

While Ignis bid his time to compose himself, Gladio looked on, taken by the way he resisted his advances and seemingly toyed with him. Maybe it was the fine line Gladio often straddled between being too full of himself and being aware of the effect he had on people that made him want Ignis begging in his hands but instead, there he was, looking through his tea collection.

But Ignis noticed Gladio, too. He saw the way he curiously leaned over the counter causing the sweatshirt he wore to downturn, revealing tan skin and large peaks of chest. Ignis couldn't look away. The only thing Ignis could think about was taking the zipper that dangled precariously and dragging it until what underneath was completely revealed.

"Like what you see?" Gladio asked, noticing the way Ignis' eyes burned into him.

Ignis said nothing as he made his way between Gladio's legs. Gladio straightened, surprised at how forthcoming Ignis was being. But Ignis was grateful that Gladio didn't mention his sudden change in demeanor, instead encouraging with subtle gestures. He thought that Gladio must have been use to being involved with people who were unsure what they wanted, only knowing that they wanted it with  _him_.  

Carefully, Ignis touched the fabric of Gladio's sweater, feeling it between his fingers. Gladio stilled. Ignis took the silver clasp between slightly trembling fingers and heard Gladio's breath hitch as the zipper moved down his body.

For perhaps the first time, Ignis' brain just. Stopped. 

His eyes took in everything he saw: an impossibly sculpted, tanned body with velvet skin that was only blemished by what seemed like battle wounds, but they adorned his body instead of marring it. His chest was broad and lead to what must have been a decade of hard work and sculpting of every muscle across his stomach. There was a noticeable crevice that ran deeply down the middle and Ignis found himself tracing it until it ended right above the waist band of black briefs that peeked out.

"I like what I see now." Ignis said looking into Gladio's eyes. Having Gladio in front of him, bare chest gently heaving was intoxicating and any residual uncertainty that was left evaporated. It was in this moment that Ignis decided to relinquish what little control he had to desires that coiled in his stomach and sank heavily between his legs.

Ignis could see Gladio's jaw clench as he allowed his slender fingers to trace along each carefully sculpted muscle. Reaching his chest, Ignis felt Gladio's heartbeat strongly against his fingertips. He was nervous too. A low hum came from Gladio as fingers came close to his nipples that were now quickly hardening. The sweater he wore fell to the ground as Ignis snaked his hand underneath to better explore.

"Can I?" Gladio breathed as he reached for a button on Ignis' shirt.  
  
Barely able to answer, Ignis nodded yes.

Ignis watched the delicate and deft way his large fingers worked with each button. Seeing Gladio undress him while he was completely shirtless himself put Ignis in a haze that quickly grew into fiery lust. Fire spread from his toes to the tips of his ears as calloused fingers brushed against his stomach and hips.

While Ignis wasn't built like Gladio, he was far from unimpressive. Gladio appreciated the brevity Ignis encompassed as if every hard line his body possessed was purposeful and etched into him sharply instead of bulging.

Seeing was not enough for Gladio - he had to touch too. 

This was one of Gladio's favorite parts: dragging his fingertips along hot skin while watching how the body underneath writhed. Gladio explored Ignis' body, his touches feeling more sure than the ones Ignis had given. Where Ignis gently grazed fingers, Gladio applied gentle pressure, squeezing and caressing.

"Damn," Gladio said reverent and hungry, "I didn't know you had all this under that tight collard shirt of yours."

Ignis blushed. 

"You're fucking beautiful." Gladio growled, hands snaking up and behind Ignis' neck until fingers were tangled in his hair.

Gladio's hand swept across the side of Ignis' face until his thumb settled onto his lips. The pads of Gladio's fingers felt soft and without any prompting, Ignis took him into his mouth.

"Shit..." Gladio hissed in surprised as Ignis' tongue swirled lazily around his thumb.

The way Ignis' lips moved had Gladio convinced they were the goddamn prettiest pair he'd ever seen. When Ignis showed up to their meeting in what looked like professional, stuffy attire, his lips were what he noticed first. They stood out against his stoic face and crisp lines of his suit, practically begging to be taken into his mouth. 

Ignis savored the way Gladio tasted before letting his thumb fall from his mouth. Still wet with saliva, Gladio smoothed his thumb across the prominent bow of Ignis' top lip.

It felt tender, almost sweet and combined with the way Gladio was looking at him through heavy lids made Ignis' cock strain against his pants even more. 

Answering the silent need in his eyes, Ignis lead them to his bedroom where a dimly lit reading lamp surrounded by books was their only source of light. Gladio picked up a particularly thick one and examined it carefully, as if trying to figure something out about Ignis rather than ask him.

"Ah, so you enjoy lore?" Ignis wondered aloud. His voice was surprisingly steady.

"The Origins of Lucian Lore is a good one." Gladio waved the book in front of him before thumbing through a few pages. 

It's not that Ignis didn't think Gladio was intellectual but admittedly he didn't think of him to be so well read as to willingly read the thick book that even he struggled to get through. There were more questions he wanted to ask but first, he needed to get to the bottom of what he could no longer ignore.

"But I didn't come in here to read- " 

"Before we continue, perhaps we should discuss...details?" Ignis awkwardly interrupted.

"Details?"

"Of, well, this." Ignis gestured vaguely.

"You think I want to make you pay?" Gladio scoffed. He stood and grabbed Ignis firmly behind the head, exposing the long lines of his neck. "Could you even afford me?"

"Yes." Ignis replied matter of factly.

Gladio smiled wickedly. And although Ignis saw the heat in Gladio's eyes, the way his fingers threaded into his hair again pleaded the opposite. Ignis' cock swelled.  
  
"You would want it that much. To pay for me." Gladio asked, already knowing the answer.

Ignis didn't reply.

"Astral's Iggy, look at you..." Gladio spoke low before dragging his lips down Ignis' neck, fingers pulling until meeting the dip in his throat. "No, you're not a client." he spoke into Ignis, trying to etch the words into his skin.

Ignis tried to bite back a whimper, unwilling to let Gladio know just how good it felt. It didn't last long. As if in an act of defiance of his own rule, Gladio's mouth was on his.

The feel of Ignis' soft, warm lips didn't live up to Gladio's fantasies - they were better. All of Gladio's muscles went slack and his eyes fluttered shut as he drifted into the sensation of the other man's mouth. Gladio felt a raw need and urgency that ignited anew within as he sought out the pleasure from another instead of the other way around. It had been too long.

It was Ignis who opened his mouth first in an invitation to taste and explore. He knew Gladio would be light years more experienced than him so he tried his best to balance paying attention with letting himself enjoy the way Gladio moved inside. It didn't take long before Ignis' breath drew ragged and realized that both of them were having a hard time breathing. Each movement of their mouths became rushed, sloppy and rough, neither not wanting to give up the other.

Ignis felt lit from the inside out, completely in awe with the way Gladio was responding to him.  _Because_ of him.

Gladio broke first, lips swollen with a tinge of red. Ignis looked at him and thought the sight before him could easily rival the finest Lucian works of art. 

"Fuck, thank the Astrals you came around because my cock has been hard since orderin' the first round of drinks at dinner tonight." He murmured against Ignis' cheek, hands pawing. "Been wanting to feel you in my mouth." Gladio rumbled.

Ignis could hardly believe what he was saying. The twitching between his legs began mounting to a needy throb as Ignis replayed their meeting in his head. He groaned, pressing his hips into Gladio who lessened his grip in Ignis' hair and dragged his fingers down the curve of Ignis' back. Gladio gripped Ignis' ass, guiding him to the bed until he was flat against the soft bedding.

"Ah - I thought you were just hitting on anything with a pulse, forgive me." Ignis teased.

"That's the other thing- you got a smart mouth." Gladio grabbed Ignis' chin between his fingers. " 'S fucking hot."

"Anything else?" Ignis quipped.

This time, Gladio didn't respond. Not with words, anyway.

The urge Gladio carried since dinner was roaring now, uncontainable. For a reason he couldn't grasp in his current state, all that he knew was how fucking beautiful Ignis would look absolutely destroyed and he wanted to be the one to do it to him.

Gladio positioned himself between Ignis' legs and ground into him in earnest until sounds of their bated breath were broken by small whimpers. Ignis' whimpers. In the little time he knew Ignis, Gladio thought sounds like that could never fall from his lips - he was simply too composed for something like that.

Which, obviously, made Gladio want to try.

But the reality of it was so much better - he sounded wanting, begging and Gladio needed more of it. More of him.

By now, Gladio had almost his entire weight on Ignis as he continued rolling his hips into the warmth underneath and creating the most delicious friction with his cock. To Ignis, it felt incredible and too much at the same time. All Ignis knew was that he needed more. Maybe Gladio's fist tightly wrapped around him? Or mouth. A stabbing pleasure radiated through him at the thought.

"G-Gladio?" Ignis breathed while Gladio's hips still moved as he gently sucked until pink blossomed over his neck.

"Mm?"

"Pants. T-The pants need to come off."

Gladio stilled. He lifted himself on one arm, looking at Ignis before his eyes fell to his pants.

"You sure?"

"Yes. But I'm not exactly..." 

" 'S okay. It's been a while for me too."

"But you-"

"Have sex for a living? Yeah, with women. Men aren't my typical clientele. It's been a few years since I've been with a guy."

A small wave of relief came over Ignis. Then slight panic. First in a few years? What did that mean? It had to have meant something. Ignis mind continued racing but then the weight of Gladio's hand settled on his thigh, making him regret ever letting Gladio stop touching him.

"Gladio..."

Silently, Gladio pulled Ignis' pants until hips and thighs welcomed him. Gladio moved his hand against Ignis' exposed skin, noting how much he missed the feel of pure muscle and the way it twitched in anticipation under his hand.

Instead of going straight for Ignis' cock, Gladio leaned over and took Ignis' face into his hands and nipped gingerly at his swollen lips.

"Such a pretty fucking mouth."

Giving up Ignis' mouth, Gladio moved down his body, letting his fingers dance around his groin. Not wanting to seem over eager, Ignis tried not to squirm as Gladio's feathery light touches went straight to his already painfully hard cock. Gladio tried to have mercy on Ignis, remembering that he probably wasn't use to the amount of foreplay Gladio liked to luxuriate in. Inwardly, he wished they had all the time in the world so he could discover new ways to bring Ignis to the edge with just the touch of his lips.

Before giving Ignis what he wanted the most, Gladio brought his cheek to rest on Ignis' taut stomach. Then Gladio did something Ignis would never expect him to do: he kissed his stomach.

Ignis' brow furrowed beautifully, his expression betraying the composure he had tried to keep.

The kisses were chaste and small, seemingly innocent if they weren't placed half an inch away from his already leaking cock. Only when Gladio's tongue began lapping lazily against his skin did Ignis involuntarily move his hips, asking for more.

Ignis felt Gladio smiling against him as his large arms hooked underneath his legs, squeezing, holding him still. The way Gladio's fingers dug into his thighs made Ignis wish he could ask for more if his voice were accessible. 

"Heh, figured you'd like that. Mm, doing so great..." Gladio breathed, voice low and heavy with lust after having tasted Ignis. "Do you want me to make you come?" Gladio asked between messy kisses. 

" 'S that what you want, Ignis? To come all over yourself?" Gladio asked again, voice mumbled by the way his face was buried in the inside of Ignis' thigh. "Or in my mouth?" He bit gently in punctuation.

Ignis winced but the slight pain morphed into pleasure, clouding the words Gladio just spoke. 

Did he just say come in his mouth? Gods, yes. But the only answer Ignis could offer was to writhe against the strong grip Gladio still had on him. He was so close to where Ignis wanted him. So close. If he could just move over...just..a little more. 

Fuck.

"J-Just..." Ignis all but moaned as he tried to wiggle himself to where he wanted the most, Gladio still unyielding.

"Tell me." Gladio's breath was hot on Ignis' cock as he demonstrated the most control yet with his mouth. 

"P-Please, make me," Ignis swallowed thickly, "Make me come."

"Where, baby?"

"I,- please." Ignis begged as Gladio's fingers ghosted over Ignis' cock. 

Finally, Ignis felt Gladio slip his fingers inside his underwear.

Immediately, Ignis felt the sweet pressure of Gladio's fingers and knew he wouldn't last long. But Gladio took his time, freeing him before giving Ignis the friction he craved. Gladio felt the weight of him in his hand and admired the way the veins wrapped around his cock.

It felt similar to Gladio's and his mouth salivated thinking of the ways he could use it. Because of Gladio's teasing, Ignis' cockhead was swollen and red, making him consider keeping Ignis in this state of gorgeous agony.

Gladio rubbed his thumb along the underside and Ignis moaned incredibly. Ignis wondered how could it possibly get better than this? Gladio cursed under his breath, swearing he could come from just listening and watching. Ignis no longer cared what he sounded like, he just wanted to keep feeling Gladio on him.

With a few long, hard and skillful strokes, Gladio enveloped Ignis' cockhead sloppily into his mouth. Gladio saw the way Ignis took his entire bottom lip into his mouth as he suckled gently, tasting salt. He knew Ignis was close and made sure to grip tighter on his upstrokes as he watched Ignis' face, not wanting to miss the moment his pleasure would crest and crash into him.

It didn't take much for Ignis to see white as hot pleasure sparked across his skin, mind and nerves. What really pushed him over the edge was witnessing how perfect his cock looked in Gladio's mouth.

Astrals, it was mesmerizing. The way Gladio's cheeks hallowed out around him, creating sharp lines in a face that was already angular and perfect was made only better with how the girth of his cock fit between Gladio's lips.

Ignis let out a voiceless cry as his body was wracked with wave after wave of pleasure. Thick, pearly ropes spilled from him onto Gladio's hand as he finished him off and Ignis was certain he never came that hard in all his life.

Gladio was speechless. And turned on as hell. Gladio licked the last remaining drops from Ignis' length before crawling up the bed next to a very languid Ignis.

"You taste fucking great, Iggy." Gladio crooned, cleaning the rest of his hand off with a nearby towel.

Sweat beaded across Ignis' forehead and his chest was pink and heaving. "That...That was not how I was expecting my day to end." Ignis smiled weakly, still spent from his orgasm.

"You alright?" Gladio's eyes were soft, a complete change to moments ago when he was uttering the filthiest things Ignis had ever heard.

"Are you always this nice when you're with- " Ignis stopped.

"Again, you're not a client."

"Right. Sorry, I just -"

"Can't shake the idea of me as an escort?"

Ignis didn't respond. Gladio looked like he was in deep thought before sitting up.

"Let me - " Gladio cleared his throat. "Let me take you on a date."

"Pardon?" Ignis blurted, shocked.

Gladio shot him a half smile potent enough to begin melting Ignis' heart. "Get to know me without the pretense of, y'know - my job."

Ignis thought for a moment. How did he go from meeting an escort for his friend to denying his sexual attraction to now...dating one? Not to mention he also just came all over the man, for Ifrit's sake. Ignis felt overwhelmed.

"Look, how 'bout you sleep on it? No pressure." 

Ignis nodded. Gladio reached out and touched his face before bringing him in for one more searing kiss. Ignis' face flushed again when he tasted the remnants of himself on the tip of Gladio's tongue.

Gladio stood to leave but Ignis stopped him, noticing the still visible hardness in his pants.

"Don't you want to...?"

" 'M fine, trust me. I can wait." Gladio winked, pulling on his sweatshirt. "Call me, yeah?"

That was how Ignis fell apart at the hands of Lucis' highest paid escort. And not for the last time.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M IN SO DEEP WITH THIS STORY.
> 
>  
> 
> And you guys are so amazing. Thank you for the lovely comments! Seriously <3

The next morning, Ignis woke to the sound of buzzing. Blearily, he grabbed his phone and saw the string of text messages from Sania.

> **SANIA:** So, is he there right now?

Ignis blinked.

> **IGNIS:** Just who are you referring to?
> 
> **SANIA:** Seriously?
> 
> **IGNIS:**  Sania, I'm the only one here. Still in bed, mind you. Why on Eos are you texting me so early?

Seconds later, the front door swung open. Ignis suddenly regretted giving Sania a copy of his keys.

"IGGY!" Sania pushed through the bedroom door and flopped onto the bed. "Tell. Me. Everything."

Ignis was confused. How could she know?  
  
Sania didn't even give Ignis a chance to respond before continuing with far too much energy for what time it was. "I thought  _I_  was a hopeless case but I don't think I've ever seen you with  _literally_  anyone." She continued with the honesty only Ignis could allow. "And with THE hottest guy I've ever SEEN like, wow -"

"Alright, alright- yes, Gladio was here." Ignis interrupted.

"Gladio, huh? Not Gladiolus. I'm learning so much already." Sania sat with her face cradled in her hands.

"Sania." Ignis gave her a pointed look. "How did you find out?"

"Last night when I contacted him to let him know there had been a change of plans. Then he asked me a few questions about you. He wasn't exactly subtle."

"Questions?"

"No, no! You talk first."

Ignis began to blush. "I...rather not." He cleared his throat before continuing, "But we are, ah- seeing each other again. Soon."

"Again?! Iggy! The man costs a fortune!"

Ignis sank further into his soft pillows as he felt his pulse pick up at the thought of explaining everything. "It's not like that." he said wearily.

It's not that he didn't trust Sania. He did and she was prehaps one of the very few he could. But Ignis wasn't sure exactly how much to divulge without getting ahead of himself.

"Oh. OH." Sania's face shifted from confusion to utter delight when she realized the implication of their arrangement, or lack thereof. "Ohmygod Ignis. A DATE? You're going on a _date_ with an escort?" The disbelief in Sania's voice made Ignis realize just how utterly absurd the entire situation was.

Still, he did not care. But that didn't mean a particularly heavy sigh left him as he got out of bed and headed toward the kitchen. He needed coffee. Bad.

"Since you're here, coffee?" Ignis asked, always deferring to the soothing beverage when he felt particularly daunted by something. 

"Yes, thank you. But a date?" Sania's eyes were intense and excited as she waited eagerly for Ignis' response.

"Yes." Ignis finally admitted. "And a gentleman never kisses and tells." He shot Sania a warning glance, pouring himself a cup of coffee from his strongest batch.

 

******

 

It had been three days.

Three. Days. 

Gladio shouldn't have been surprised it was taking Ignis so long to contact him. The man worked at the Citadel, of-fucking-course he was busy. More importantly, he shouldn't have been this hung up on one person.

He couldn't help but feel a little pathetic of the fact he'd been holding onto his personal cell phone, watching it closely since leaving Ignis' house while his work phone wouldn't stop buzzing.

For a moment, doubt lingered in Gladio's mind. That was a first. Gladio even entertained the idea of sending Ignis a quick message. But he stopped himself. What if Ignis had made up his mind about him already?

Maybe the other man had chalked up their encounter to only a wild night; a story to tell. That tended to be one of the unspoken perks of spending the night with someone like Gladio.

Trying to shut out all the thoughts that churned, Gladio opted to instead throw himself into working out to help dull the few, bright memories of Ignis.

 

******

 

After a particularly rough week, Ignis grabbed a bite to eat at a nearby food stand he frequented. He had just had an especially grueling council session and this was the first real break he had in days.

Ignis knew what would really make him feel better but he wasn't sure how to exactly proceed. When he asked Sania for advice on how to approach Gladio again, she urged Ignis to stay casual and keep it "cool". He could do that. Maybe.

Ignis didn't mean to put off texting him the entire week but he also knew if he did, there would be no possibility of concentrating on the many deadlines he had, courtesy of the Royal Courts.

Pulling out his phone, a rush of excitement tingled at his fingertips.

> **IGNIS:** Apologies for getting in touch so late. You wouldn't believe the type of week I've had.
> 
> **IGNIS:** I fully intended on taking you up on your offer. Just at a less compromising time.

Ignis waited as patiently as he could, hoping Gladio would reply.

The food he indulged in sat pleasantly in his stomach and with the stress of deadlines gone, Ignis began to relax further into his chair. The sun still hung in the sky, feeling pleasant against his skin, but even that wasn't enough to keep his mind from wandering.

What if he was interrupting Gladio's, er, work day? Or did those things only occur at night? Surely his occupation wasn't dependent on whether or not the sun had set. Ignis' mind raced because as it were, it was hard to ignore the fact that Gladio could be with someone else right now, partaking in events that mirrored what they had done. Ignis' stomach sank at the thought but oddly enough, a warmth radiated within, too.

It didn't take long for Gladio to return Ignis' text message. As soon as Ignis read his words, warmth blanketed him.

> **GLADIO:** You sayin I'd distract you? 

> **IGNIS:** Perhaps.

> **GLADIO:** Tell me you're not doing anything tonight.

Ignis hesitated but did the service of being honest with himself: he obviously wanted to see Gladio as badly as he wanted to see him. 

> **IGNIS:** I'm available but I do have an early start tomorrow.
> 
> **GLADIO:** I'm going to send you an address. Meet me there in an hour.
> 
> **IGNIS:** And where are you taking me?
> 
> **GLADIO:**  Don't worry about it.

After reading an unrecognizable address, Ignis breathed. Okay. He could do this. Be spontaneous, was it? Right.

 

******

 

Later, Ignis found himself infront of a small cafe that was tucked away behind a popular establishment. Before he even entered, Ignis was greeted by the pleasant aroma of various spices and foods. Simply delightful. He also enjoyed the way the natural lighting poured through the large windows, which created a soothing atmosphere to his liking. 

Ignis looked around but didn't see Gladio, so he took up a spot at the small bartop noting the selection of food and drinks.  
  
"Can I buy you a drink?" A husky voice spoke low and close, making Ignis feel a slight shiver go down his spine. Gladio sat next to Ignis with eyebrow cocked. "Well?"

Ignis thought for a second before answering. "I'm afraid my date wouldn't want a stranger buying me drinks." Ignis said, completely straight faced.

Gladio almost looked shocked. Almost. He settled back onto the bar, leaning against it with newfound confidence. "You just look like you need a drink s'all."

"Do I now?"

"Yeah," Gladio looked Ignis up and down. Sania was right, he wasn't exactly subtle. "You probably had a long day at work, right?"

"Mm, I suppose that's accurate." Ignis said, diverting his eyes from Gladio. He looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous. He wore a soft knitted v-neck that was a beautiful deep shade of green. The sleeves met at the thickest part of his bicep, accentuating his already muscular physique. Gods, Ignis thought he had Gladio's image burned into his mind but seeing him now with traces of the sun dancing around him colored him in a completely different light. 

Ignis felt like he was seeing Gladio for the first time while familiar memories followed of the way he felt against his skin, his mouth...

He swallowed.

"Let me guess - a nice red? Or coffee?" Gladio said, a bit unsure but eager to anticipate Ignis' needs. Ignis found himself again swimming in the warmth that pooled around his heart at the simple gesture.

Gladio noticed the way Ignis' eyes brightened and double-downed on his choice. "Wine it is."

"That sounds perfect. Thank you, Gladio." Ignis replied warmly, dropping the ruse. Within moments, Ignis was enjoying Gladio's pick.  
  
Gladio smirked, pleased with himself. "So, bad week huh?"

"Something like that. But please, it's fine. How was yours?" Ignis said, almost grimacing at his last question.   
  
Looking at Ignis, Gladio paused and searched his eyes. "Out with it."

Ignis had a snappy reply readied at his lips but thought the wiser of it. It was either now or never.

"Well," Ignis prepared himself. "I'm not exactly sure what to expect. But I need to know if I am to be used to this...arrangement." Ignis said carefully.

Gladio shifted his weight and Immediately, Ignis noticed a slight red mark placed at Gladio's collarbone. Up until that moment, his job had been some abstract thought in Ignis' mind. Even when they met at Gauldin Quay, it didn't actually feel like he was meeting an escort. But seeing evidence of his other life rattled Ignis more than he wanted to admit. 

Noticing the abrupt silence from Ignis, Gladio followed his eyes to the only piece of visible evidence of their encounter. " 'fraid that's all you, babe." Gladio said before finishing off the rest of his glass.

"Ah - I'm..." Ignis was flustered, not sure how to respond. But knowing he had marked Gladio without even realizing had his pulse quickening. "Is that bad? For your job."

"Nah. Makes me look more exciting." Gladio winked. Ignis hated when he did that and loved it at the same time. It made his insides feel like mush. "Truthfully, a lot of my job isn't even really sex." This time Gladio was the one to divert his eyes.

"I see."

Gladio shifted closer and spoke quietly, "It ain't always glamorous. For a time I worked in an exclusive agency - real wild shit. But it wasn't for me."

"Don't you enjoy yourself?"

"Sometimes," Gladio was sitting relaxed now, as if he were confessing after not having laid his soul bare in sometime. "It's...sometimes it's more enjoyable after than during. To see someone feel a connection with someone can be beautiful. Most people only experience it a few times, if at all, but in my line of work it's my job to make everyone feel that way." Gladio said with eyes soft. "But after a while, it becomes a blur of one body after another. 'Course it's different when I, you know, have feelings for someone."

The way Gladio described his life as an escort left Ignis feeling compassionate towards the people who sought out Gladio's services instead of feeling jealous.

"I am curious about one thing," By now, Ignis had downed the rest of his glass and felt more comfortable speaking freely. "Is this something you want to continue doing? Please don't let this go to your head but I have a feeling you've been educated quite extensively."

Gladio chuckled. "Damn, you're good. Yeah, you're on to something there. I also guess this isn't exactly it for me."

"I would like to know how it all started."

"Maybe one day."

"Fair enough."

Ignis offered a warm smile and in turn, Gladio beamed. He guessed Gladio didn't get to talk about his life very often. How long had it been since anyone looked at Gladio as a person rather than a sex object? At that thought, Ignis felt guilty for his own superficial attraction to the behemoth of a man. But after hearing Gladio speak so openly, Ignis' hunger evolved and bloomed into something more lovely.

"There's somewhere else I want to take you." Gladio nodded toward the door, grabbing Ignis' hand tightly.

A short walk from the cafe was another hole in the wall establishment. Gladio led them inside and Ignis was surprised to see how small it was. The lighting was dim and there were faint traces of cigarette smoke lingering in the air but not nearly enough to be overpowering. It was perfect.

"Found this gem not too long ago, they have some good jazz music on Friday nights." 

Ah, they were in a Cabaret lounge.

With large strides, Gladio led them to a booth tucked off to the side of the stage that had an elegant RSVP sign on it. The booth they sat in was small but accommodating enough to fit Gladio and Ignis snugly, for better or worse. Seated so closely to Gladio seemed like some sort of slow torture that Ignis wasn't sure he was entirely ready for.  

Music soon washed over them and Ignis found Gladio completely enraptured by the music as his fingers tapped enthusiastically along, maybe even because he was a touch nervous. The music was exactly to Ignis' taste but still, his attention was diverted elsewhere, namely Gladio's hands. What intrigued Ignis the most was what information he could glean from them. They were powerful and large, of course, with prominent veins mapped along his knuckles. More telling were the callouses that Ignis had noticed and felt at the top and heels of his palms which told him he most likely did some sort of weapon's training.  
  
Partway through his analysis, Ignis was struck hotly by memories of the other night. He remembered how he had experimentally taken Gladio's thumb into his mouth and how feral it felt. Envisioning Gladio pushing two thick fingers past his lips while peering down at him through those long eyelashes of his was almost enough to make him groan.

Gladio leaned in, his fingertips brushing against Ignis' arm. "How's the music sounding?" Gladio asked, clearly enthralled by the performer.

"A-Absolutely lovely." Ignis said, voice faltering ever so slightly.

Giving Ignis his full attention now, Gladio noted the flush look that colored his face. 

"I can think of something else that looks lovely right now," Gladio said, breath hot in Ignis' ear. He pulled back a little, trying to control himself. "Sorry Iggy, I'm really tryin' not to make this all about what I'd love to be doing to you right now but," Gladio lightly ran his fingertips up Ignis' thigh. "You get in my head. Haven't left, really."

The way Gladio's fingers traced lightly against his thigh had him burning to the point he thought if it were entirely possible, he'd combust right then and there. Without saying a word, Ignis offered his reply in the form of soft pressed lips against the edge of Gladio's jaw. The slight stubble that grew there was an entirely new sensation against Ignis' lips. It was certainly something he could get used to.

He felt Gladio's jaw clench underneath his kiss and felt an exhale leave his body. Knowing he had this effect on Gladio was still as thrilling as ever so when Gladio turned his head fully, already parted lips were waiting for him. Gladio lingered, studying just how willing Ignis was before gently flicking his tongue against Ignis' lips. "Meet me in the back in five."

"Gladio?"

"Just come back in five, okay?" Gladio answered, head barely turning back. If he looked now, he was confident he wouldn't have been able to fight the urge to bend Ignis over their table and take him right then and there. He envisioned what Ignis would look pinned down as he gripped its rounded edges.  
  
Ignis sat in the booth alone, trying to figure out what exactly Gladio was up to. He was actually thankful he left since it allowed him to hide his very obvious erection. After five minutes, exactly so, Ignis started towards the back in hopes of finding Gladio quickly. Soon it became hard to see and navigate as more people filed into the small, dim lounge. Ignis sensed Gladio before he felt him push his body flat against the wall, completely pinning him. A heavy arm snaked around and his hand covered his mouth, making Ignis swallow a yelp of surprise.

"There you are," Gladio rumbled, "What took you so long?" Gladio asked, even though he knew there would be no answer. 

Gladio gently wrapped his fingers around Ignis' throat as he mouthed along the nape of his neck. "G-Gladio, someone will see..." Ignis was already panting as he felt against his ass just how hard Gladio had become.

"Let them," Gladio turned Ignis around, placing himself between his legs and with one swift movement, canting his hips just so. "See if I give a damn." Gladio half-mumbled against Ignis' mouth.

Ignis felt like he was going to burst. Burst into a million pieces as Gladio used every bit of information he gathered the other night to his advantage. It took only seconds for him to begin moaning.

Gladio slowed and pressed his lips against Ignis' neck softly. Feeling Gladio's mouth and hot breath on his skin as he struggled to steady his breathing stoked everything wanting inside of him. When Gladio returned to his mouth, Ignis deepened the kiss urgently, pushing further inside until a low rumble from Gladio's chest was felt against his own.

Fingers grasped desperately as Gladio rolled his hips against Ignis who was trying to free himself from his grip - partly to stop himself from coming in his pants but mostly to taste Gladio the way he had wanted to the entire night. After a considerable amount of squirming, Gladio reluctantly released Ignis and watched him fall to his knees in front of him.

"Shit Iggy," Gladio looked down the hallway, noting how close they were to the crowd. "Wasn't thinking of getting this adventurous."

"Are you getting shy on me, Gladiolus?" Ignis asked innocently, hands crawling over Gladio's bulge. The way Gladio's name oozed from his mouth was like sticky, warm syrup. The lust had returned to his stare but he was unmoving, letting Ignis take the lead.

Ignis let his hand leave Gladio's pants which earned him a confused look until his fingers were placed at Ignis' lips. Ignis dragged Gladio's fingers gently over his mouth, guiding, until his mouth parted slightly and his tongue darted out teasingly.

"Oh, fuck..." Gladio tried to say in a hush tone but it came out keening instead.

As soon as Ignis' grip lessened, Gladio pushed gently until Ignis opened his mouth. Gladio felt the edges of his lips, appreciating just how full and wonderful they were before pushing past and into the velvety inside. 

There was something about having Gladio fill him up this way that made Ignis' groin ache maddeningly. With tongue wrapped around Gladio's fingers, Ignis reached for his belt, loosening it to the best of his ability. Much to Ignis' disappointment, Gladio pulled his fingers out to instead thread them through Ignis' hair in silent praise. 

"C'mere," Gladio pulled Ignis up into a tight embrace, pressing hot kisses against his skin before looking elsewhere for more privacy. Just then, a group of people filed down the hallway as more people began filling the small Cabaret. They found themselves with little space to move in and Ignis became pressed against the wall again but out of necessity than the heat of the moment.

"Let's get out of here." Gladio spoke into Ignis' ear, trying to drown out the music.

"Wait," Ignis trailed off before sticking his hand down Gladio's pants, finding his cock still hard.

Immediately, Gladio hung his head against the wall next to Ignis' head as pleasure seared through him. "Fuck."

"Sorry, you're going to have to say that again. It's getting quite loud in here." Ignis teased, rubbing his palm against the head of Gladio's cock until it felt slick with his precome. Someone bumped into the back of Gladio which inadvertently sent his body forward into Ignis' hand, who like a good tactician, adjusted his grip accordingly to offer the first stroke of his hand. It was enough to make Gladio breath heavily into Ignis' neck as his body covered Ignis against the crowd of people.

"Please," Gladio panted. "Don't stop." Gladio clenched his hand, completely untrusting of his self control. He made sure to keep his hips still, careful not to make a scene. To whoever passed by, it simply looked like two people getting a little too cozy with one another but nothing more sinful than that.  
  
"You're going to have to stay still." Ignis reminded. And he had to remind himself to fight back the very strong urge to jerk Gladio off until he felt him spasm underneath his hand.

Ignis thought he heard Gladio say his name but it was impossible to tell with the crowd and the way his voice had begun to break, the only real sign he was unraveling quickly. Ignis reached further down to the base of Gladio's cock and gave two full strokes which, despite Gladio's attempt at self control, had him grinding into Ignis' hands.

He let go of Gladio who pushed himself closer in complaint.

"Tease." Gladio said deeply as he nipped at Ignis' earlobe. 

"Patience, Gladio."

They both looked absolutely debauched by the time they left their dark corner. Gladio lead them to his car with all the intention of making it back to Ignis' apartment to pick up where they left off but they barely made it inside before they were both leaning into eachother's seats, pawing at each other hungrily.

Now that there were no peering eyes, Ignis pulled Gladio's zipper down until his cock, quite literally, sprang free. Aside from his own, this was the first time Ignis had seen a cock this close up. He felt a little foolish that the first thought that immediately crossed his mind was how wonderful it looked. Delectable. If it were possible to have a pretty cock, Gladio did. It hung heavy and uncut which Ignis knew he could use to his advantage.

Ignis licked his lips and with that, Gladio's cock danced in anticipation. 

"Excited, are we?" Ignis breathed with mouth dangerously close to Gladio's cock head.

"Y-Yeah," Gladio's voice waivered and it was the first time Ignis had heard it sound so vulnerable.

Typically in this situation, Gladio was the one who to guide. Sometimes his clients just went for it which wasn't exactly his style and that often meant a lot of teeth. Still, it wasn't his place to object, especially with the kind of money being spent on him.

But Ignis took him and adored him. His eyes trailed along from the tip to the base of where his coarse black hair ran neat and trimmed. His fingers followed, carefully pushing back the foreskin that revealed the moist, blushing cock head. 

Ignis began mouthing along the side, carefully avoiding the dripping tip. It was strange to Ignis how hard Gladio felt in his hands but yet, the skin was velvety soft and better yet, felt even smoother across his tongue.

It was the first time he had given a man a blowjob and he found the sensation becoming less strange the more he lapped freely around Gladio, making sure to tongue against each vein. Only guided by the lust that filled him to the brim, Ignis hoped he was doing this right.

As if reading his mind, a string of curse words were uttered under Gladio's breath as his breathing became labored and hitched. "Iggy, you're killing me here, ah - "

At this praise, Ignis took Gladio into his mouth entirely. His tongue danced around the tip and underneath, pressing hard. Gladio knew Ignis was inexperienced but it added a certain element to his ministrations that made it absolutely mind blowing. Fuck was it good.

Gladio's fingers gripped tightly in Ignis' hair. He wasn't sure just how rough he'd like it but it took everything Gladio had to not fuck his mouth mercilessly.

Ignis decided he loved feeling Gladio quake each time he took him a little deeper, especially when he teased the tip of his cock. But Ignis couldn't help the creeping feeling he was doing something wrong because the entire time, Gladio had his eyes squeezed shut.

Ignis removed Gladio from his mouth with all the grace only he could have. "Gladio?"

"Mm?" 

"Is it...is it alright?" Ignis almost meekishly asked. It wasn't everyday he found himself with another man's cock in his hand, asking him if he could be doing a better job. 

Gladio saw just how unsure Ignis looked. "Oh, baby," Gladio breathed. "Shit. Yeah, you're doing so good."

"But your eyes."

Gladio let out a weak chuckle. He had to remind himself again that this was probably the first time Ignis had pleasured someone in this way. "Ignis," Gladio began but his breath paused in his throat as he felt Ignis move his hand tightly up his length.

"Yes?" Ignis stroked Gladio harder.

"I don't want to, -" Gladio tried to get out the words but Ignis began twisting his hands, similar to how he would work himself. "Don't want to hurt you."

"Why would you do that?" Ignis now brought Gladio back to his mouth, tongue laving at the underside.

"Told you," Gladio brought his fingers back into Ignis' hair, this time pulling hard. "You've got a pretty mouth." He growled.

Ignis moaned around Gladio's cock as he pulled. His eyes stayed steady on Gladio as he worked him with his mouth, drawing Gladio deeper inside and making his hips stuttered.

Finally realizing what Gladio had meant, Ignis spoke into cock. "Do it." Ignis demanded.

"Fuck, are you sure?"

Ignis swallowed before taking in only a little of Gladio. He felt Gladio tug his head a little closer as his hips began to pick up a steady rhythm, his cock not quite brushing the back of Ignis' throat. Drool dripped from Ignis' mouth onto his chin and soon, Gladio's lap. Ignis' eyes began to burn but he didn't want to stop; he wanted to be completely at Gladio's disposal and wondered what it would be like to feel Gladio's come trickle down his throat.

"I-I'm close," Gladio whispered hushed and hurried as his hips snapped into Ignis' face. He was at the point where the edges of reality began blurring, leaving nothing but the two of them, the feel of Ignis' mouth and the gentle fluttering of his throat as he pushed himself deeper. Ignis looked gorgeous used this way and Gladio noted the tears that began to well at the edges of his eyes and made a mental note that he deserved a reward for how good he was taking him.

While all of these things were enough to push Gladio over the edge, what really did it for him was how fucking good it was. It was as if the Gods themselves bestowed the greatest pleasure imaginable to this simple act but Gladio knew better. He had received more blow jobs than he could count and he rarely felt himself coming untethered in this way. He wanted to feel again and again that hot pleasure that echoed anguish as his orgasm ebbed and flowed, threatening to spill over.

" _Ignis._ "  
  
With a slight movement of his hips, Gladio stilled, spasming into Ignis' mouth.

Ignis knew Gladio was going to come and did his best to prepare himself, letting his jaw go a bit slack. As soon as the first drop hit his tongue, Ignis reflexively hummed in approval. He had prepared himself for its bitter, unpleasant taste but instead he appreciated its off flavor and the salt that lingered on his tongue.

"Good?" Ignis asked with a small streak of come at the edge of his mouth.  
  
"Have you done this before?" Gladio's voice was still deep and a bit breathless.

"I can't say I have." 

"You sure 'bout that?" Gladio smiled wolfishly.

"Gladio, please." Ignis couldn't help but smile back, warmth tickling his face. Gladio took Ignis into his mouth once more, licking at the edge tasting himself.

Feeling Ignis' heart beat rapidly against his chest was enough to send his own beating faster, trying to catch up. It was in this small, innocent moment that Gladio knew there was no turning back.

 

 


End file.
